Checking up on Bella
by Angelfire23
Summary: Someone's in the Cullen house. What does it mean for Bella? The Pack? Charlie? Set during New Moon, after Laurent returns. first published fanfic.
1. Old friends and emo mindreaders

**Checking Up on Bella**

"'It will be like we never existed.' Then they did. Disappeared without saying sorry or goodbye or anything."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a family. It's not easy, but you find a way to live. You are lucky. You seem to still have friends and protectors here. It's late, you should get some sleep."

"Thanks Rocqua." I smiled as I carried the human up the stairs to bed. She was exhausted I could tell. Carlisle didn't tell me everything like always, but I still trusted him more than anyone I had ever had the pleasure.

"Is he ever going to quit being a prick? He's even more emo than you Jasper." the blonde remarked. The Cullen's were an interesting tribe I had learned. Carlisle was the first. He was the one who had come up with the idea of feeding on animal blood instead of humans. Strangely enough, he was also a doctor.

Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had all joined his clan throughout the years. I had only met his first son and wife about 100 years ago when I went to visit Tanya and her clan up north.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN! –"the short pixie was practically screaming now. The two other boys help her by the arms to keep her up. Tension sprawled through the group.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see? Was it Edward? Bella?" Jasper tried to ask.

"Him. I had a vision of him and Carlisle and then Bella. I don't know, but I can't see it clearly." Alice, the pixie one, calmed. "More like flashes and then they just stopped."

"Who is he? This man you saw." The older man finally spoke.

"His face is somewhat familiar. Black as night. Calm, friendly, he seems to know you Carlisle. I don't understand."

I smelt them first and slowed to a stop. I recognized this scent from somewhere. "Hello, is anyone there? I come in peace. I mean you no harm." After a few seconds, I heard their reply as a loud whistle.

"We also mean no harm. We were merely passing through your land on our way. Sorry for any disturbance we caused." I was sure now that I knew this man's voice. That's when I saw them running up towards the small clearing I had stopped to feed at.

"Carlisle Cullen! I thought I knew your voice. How have you been, my friend?" I called out when they came within my range.

"Rocqua! It's been a long time." Carlisle said as he ran up to greet him. "How long has it been? About a Century or so?"

"A little more, but far too long, even in our terms. I haven't seen you since Congo." I greeted his hug back. "This is your family?"

"Esme, my wife. You remember her. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." Carlisle introduced, pointing at each one along the way. I reached out and shook each one of their hands in turn. "Alice here was just telling us you were coming. I think you shook here a little."

"I am truly sorry if I did. Carlisle, am I missing someone or did you not have another son?"

"Yeah, well you see--"


	2. Chicken Soup

**Rocqua POV**

I smelt the wolves most of all, but only because there were so many of them. I noted another vampire and a human among then, no blood, but still a human. "I wonder what Carlisle left here to cause such a mess. At least I have a place for the night." I relaxed into a chair as I started on a book that was left here.

"Ah. I never have finished this book. And now I have a very comfortable couch with which to do it." I remarked as I settled down into a groove. It didn't take very long until I heard footsteps coming nearer to the house and I could clearly make out the smell of the human from before.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can you please let me in? I'm a friend of the Cullens!" I could hear the anxiety in her voice as I opened the door.

"Get in. Quickly!" I motioned her inside. It had started raining outside. I closed the door as I turned around to notice the wet human girl shivering in the kitchen. "Girl, you will catch a cold outside. What are you doing?" She just sat there not moving.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I called. That seemed to bring her back. "I am Rocqua. A friend of Carlisle Cullen's. They asked me to look out for you. Now, we need to heat you up some." I said putting out a pot of water on the stove and turning the heat on Med..

"How do you know my name? Did you talk to them?"Are they okay?" I made a mental note to get that pixie if ever again we met. I held up my hands in defeat.

"Easy, easy. I ran into them about 2 days ago. I was in the area and had business in Seattle and I was going to come see them. Carlisle has been a great friend to me over the years. But first, you need to change and shower. You can use Alice's room. She said she left some of her clothes out for you. I will have some soup for you when you are done." I took a breath and watched her as she headed up the stairs, not even looking back at me.

"Interesting girl. A little unnerving, but I can see why they like her so much." I mused, going back to the pot of homemade chicken soup steaming on the stove. I could hear the shower running as I turned the heat down and kept stirring. I turned the stove off and poured a bowl of the soup and set it on the table as I filled a second glass with some water for her to drink also.

"That smells great. What is it?" I heard her exclaim as she headed down the stairs in some pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt.

"Chicken soup. Best for a cold, rainy night. Warms you up inside and out." I explained. She took a spoonful and slurped it down.

"Not too hot and the flavor is perfect. Wow. Thank you, Mr. -?"

"Rocqua. R-O-C-Q-U-A. It's okay. It happens to me a lot. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Um..Okay. If I can answer them, "She returned to her soup.

"How did you come to meet the Cullens? It seems strange that they would invite you into their world?" I wondered. She had stopped eating and was just watching her soup. "I'm sorry if I brought up a bad subject."

"No, it's just him. Edward and I just sort of fell into a relationship and then it just was and then wasn't. I still miss him some, but it's been easier with Jacob around." I thought about this. Another vampire? I didn't smell him and I was sure that I could smell blood and fire our in the woods.

"Hmm. Carlisle told me about you, but he didn't mention much about you and him." I wondered if I should have said that at all.

"It's okay. I'm just glad they're all okay. I hope I didn't hurt them in any way." I chuckled. _I hope they all are._

"I'm sorry, but this is where most people who knew would laugh. Unfortunately, I think I understand all too well. It's the pain of loss. Losing something dear and precious to you. Your heart, right?"

"Yeah. Edward kept saying something about being a soulless monster, but I didn't want it to be. Am I a selfish person?" she asked heavily.

"No. I believe this is a good thing. He has not killed anybody or anything like that. They use their powers and abilities for good like Carlisle. A doctor, interesting. It takes much control and focus to do that. We have a gift and we are supposed to use it for the better." I ranted on.

"Mr. Rocqua, how did you first meet Carlisle? Do you mind?" she interrupted.

"Please, call me Rocqua. And no sorry. I would have to begin at the beginning. When I was first changed."

**Wow, exciting huh? Sorry for not updating sooner. Crazy Texas Weather. Among other things. Please RxR! Next chapter we hear his story and maybe a surprise appearance from some un-something guests. **


End file.
